


Everyone's Home

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [96]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Reunions, all i ever wanted from this show tbh, callie comes back au, mark lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 96 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Callie/Mark with the prompt: I'll pick you up at the airport.





	Everyone's Home

“I’ll pick you up at the airport.” Mark had suggested and every day since he had been just waiting and waiting. Things hadn’t worked out with Penny which meant that Callie was coming back to Seattle. He shouldn’t be excited her relationship had ended but it meant that his best friend and his daughter were coming back to town permanently.

Mark was standing at the airport trying his hardest not to bounce in his shoes like an excited child. He is getting his family back so he can’t help but be so excited.

Suddenly he sees them and the man lights up. “There’s my bug!” Mark says, getting down on his knees and holding his arms out. 

“Daddy!” Sofia yells out before she rushes through the crowds of people to come crashing into her father’s arms.

Mark feels a sense of relief wash over him as he feels that little girl in his arms. He gets up and spins around with the little girl tight in his arms. “I missed you so much little bug. I’m so happy that you’re home!”

“I missed you so much daddy I missed you soooo so much,” Sofia says with a giggle as he holds onto her father. He’s holding onto her really tight but she doesn’t mind it one bit because she gets to see her daddy again which is all that matters.

“Did you miss me too?” Callie asks as she makes her way up with the suitcases. 

Mark smiles and shifts Sofia so she’s in one of his arms, holding the other one out for Callie. “Of course I missed the ortho goddess of Grey Memorial Hospital how could I not?”

Callie smiles and moves to hug Mark. “It’s great to see you Mark how are you holding up?”

“I’m great now that I have my girls back,” Mark says before he hugs Callie back.

“Mommy- Daddy you’re squishing me,” Sofia says, stuck between her hugging parents.

Mark lets go of Callie and smiles setting down Sofia. “Sorry little bug I wouldn’t want to squish you.” He tells her before he ruffled her hair. “Now how about we get those bags into the car and go get you both something to eat I’m sure you’re starving.”

“Can we get pancakes?” Sofia asks, taking one of her father’s hands and then one of her mother’s hands before the three of them walk out of the airport. 

“You bet Sofia we will get a stack of pancakes as tall as you,” Callie tells her with a smile. She is just happy to be here with her family enjoying life like it used to be, the life they should have been the whole time.

“That sounds perfect come on let’s get pancakes.” Mark agrees before he helps swing Sofia, setting her down so they can get into the car. Now they can start being a family again, now he can feel whole again.


End file.
